Onde Está o Amor ?
by Lolita Valentina
Summary: A ultima coisa que esse Médico queria era um novo relacionamento, mas quando a viu ele nao conseguiu tira-la da cabeça ... Ela só queria se formar na faculdade com sua melhor amiga e poder realizar o seu sonho de ter uma familia e uma carreira.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Alice continuava me puxando pelas mãos, completamente alheia a troca de olhares que estava acontecendo entre mim e aquele _Deus. _

Ele era simplesmente lindo com aqueles cabelos castanhos quase um dourado, alto, musculoso, olhos cor de mel... Que me olhavam intensamente.

Eu estava tão concentrada em olhar pra ele que tarde demais percebi Alice me levando na SUA direção.  
Arregalei os olhos e abri a boca pra tentar dizer algo, mas era tarde demais e já estávamos em frente a ele.

Eu ouvi Alice dizendo algo, mas não consegui prestar a atenção porque nesse momento eu via um lento sorriso surgindo em seu rosto e foi inevitável não sorrir de volta, até que Alice disse algo que atraiu bastante minha atenção

- Então Belinha, esse é o meu pai. – ela me olhou com um delicado sorriso – Pai, essa é minha melhor amiga e colega de quarto que tanto lhe falei a Isabella.

-Bella. - respondi no automático, não tive outra reação a não ser essa.

-Prazer, Isabella – falou ele numa voz rouca e firme, e me olhou de cima a baixo de um modo que me deixou com as pernas moles...

Foi nesse momento que percebi uma coisa: _Carlisle Cullen será a minha perdição. A mais deliciosa e perigosa perdição_

* * *

**Então gente, essa é minha primeira fic **  
**pretendo atualizar ela todos os dias ! **  
**espero que gostem. e qualquer erro ortográfico, e me desculpem pelo nome do capitulo, deveria ser so prologo mas coloquei o nome da fic kkk Onde esta o amor ? é o nome da fic . nao do capitulo.  
Os capitulos nao terão nomes... entao ignorem essa besteira q fiz kkk kk **  
**aaaah e aceito sugestões pra fic amores**

_**Reviews ? **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Desculpem a demora para postar o primeiro capitulo, mas houve uns problemas, mais escola e ai ja viu ne ? kkkkkk mas VOLTEI A POSTAR ! **

Agradecendo as Reviews das LINDAS

**Viola Black** : _AMORRR somos duas ! cansada de tanto Carlisle e Esme. _  
_tem q dar uma chance pra bellinha né ?_  
_me desculpem quem gosta desse casal.. mas acho eles sem graça. u_ú_  
_sou mais doutor delicia e uma bella BEMMM SELVAGEM kkkkkk _  
_mtu mtu mtu obg por estar nos seus Alertas amore *u*_  
_graças a voce e a Erica eu vou voltar a postar com mtu mais entusiasmo _

**Ericalbmc****_ : _**_Mtu Obrigada flor ! prometo que vou continuar !_

Amei mesmo as reviews , isso me ajudou mtu a continuar. pq tinha pensado q ninguem leu ='((  
HOJE(quinta feira ) terá novo capitulo !


	3. 3- Capitulo 1

**_ Capitulo 1_**

**_Bella POV._**

Acordar cedo não é fácil, agora imagine você no meio de um sonho _M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-O_ por quê algo é tacado na sua cara? já imaginou ?  
Então acabei de acordar assim.

Gemi e rolei na cama colocando um travesseiro na cabeça, mas aquele barulhinho no armário estava me incomodando. Abri os olhos lentamente e vi a anã da Alice com metade do corpo no armário e TODAS as suas roupas jogadas pelo nosso quarto.  
tadinha, eu sabia que hoje ela iria ver o Jasper hoje por isso esse desespero todo.  
Me espreguicei e sentei na cama

- Alice ?- Chamei, ela virou e abriu o maior sorrisão

-BELINHAAAAA ainda bem que você acordou amiga ! me ajudaaa aqui, hoje vou ver . ADIVINHA QUEM? ADIVINHA? JASPER! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH TO MUITO NERVOSA BELINHAAA – era isso, ela estava surtada só pode .

-ALICE! - gritei, ela parou de falar e andar e me olhou,- Amiga, relaxa , vista a sua melhor roupa que você sempre vai estar linda e sabe muito bem que o Jasper vai adorar .- sorri

-humpf , até parece – saiu falando baixinho pra dentro do armário de novo , suspirei e quando eu ia voltar a dormir

-DONA ISABELLA MARIE SWAN , o dia de ação de graças é daqui a 2 semanas. Você vai la pra casa né ?- ela saiu de lá de Nárnia de novo e me olhou com aqueles olhinhos de cachorrinho.

Suspirei , passei as mãos no rosto  
-Alice você sabe que eu não quero incomodar , e ... er... so vai você seu pai , porque seus irmãos vão pra sua mae .

-Mas bella meu pai deixouuu amiga ! juro – Ela veio e se sentou na cama ao meu lado

-Amiga tem certeza ? Não quero ter problemas depois com sua família – me levantei e fui me arrumar porque é dia de aula né . saco.

-Ai bella para de ser chata. Amanha meu pai vem aqui falar com você. – ela sorriu e já arrumada ia saindo quando voltou e falou a coisa mais estranha que ouvi hoje – Aaah e meu pai já te conhece. Ele me disse que já te viu.

Depois disso a bonita vai embora e me deixa aqui com cara de tacho .  
COMO ASSIM ME VIU ? ONDE , MEU DEUS ? Oo  
balancei a cabeça, acabando de me arrumar , pensei : _quer saber ? deixa pra la depois resolvo isso, agora tenho que informar dona Renné que vou passar o Ação de Graças com Alice e o Dr. Cullen_

* * *

_Gente to postando isso correndo , antes de ir pra escola fazer prova de mat. -.-  
achei pouquinho, mas quando eu voltar eu ja tenho o proximo Capitulo e será pov. Carlisle  
*u*  
DOUTOR DELICINHA TA CHEGANDOOOO ! kkkk_

e Agradecer a Review da **Annacaroll: aaaaah fofa, vai ser HOT esses dois ! kkkkkkk  
doutor delicia super safado e dona Bella selvagem *u*  
e vou postas capitulos todos os dias .  
Pq sei como é chato esperar por semana kkkkk  
**


	4. 4 - Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

_**Uma semana atrás...**_

**_POV. Carlisle_**

_DOUTOR CULLEN, FAVOR COMPARECER A RECEPÇÃO!_  
_DOUTOR CULLEN, FAVOR COMPARECER A RECEPÇAO!_

Respiro fundo ,_ Vamos lá outro dia de trabalho_ . Pego meu jaleco que esta sobre a mesa da minha sala e vou em direção a recepção do Hospital

-Sim, Ângela ?- pergunto logo ao chegar no balcão

-Doutor Cullen, me desculpe chamar o senhor assim , mas o Dr. Volturi quer falar urgentemente com o senhor . - diz envergonhada.

- Tudo bem Ângela ,Obrigado – sorrio de leve e ela retribui .

_O que será Que o Aro quer dessa vez ?_

Chego a sala de Aro , bato duas vezes na porta , escutando ele me mandar entrar

-Dr. Cullen ! que bom que veio , agora podemos conversar os três . –sorrio e olho pro lado de modo sugestivo .  
aah ! agora que percebi que havia mais alguém na sala , Dra. Victoria Denali .  
evitei bufar diante da "Reunião " do Aro.  
Desde o dia que me separei de Esme, que ele tenta me arranjar Alguem ¬¬  
e foi nesse plano sem noção dele que a Dra. Victoria entrou, não podia negar ela é realmente uma mulher linda : Branca , Cabelos cacheados e ruivos vivos , Olhos Azuis , corpo com muitas curvas . Mas sinceramente não busco ninguém, me separei tem 1 ano , eu sei , todos dizem que é tempo suficiente pra esquecer o passado e viver o presente , mas eu não encontrei a pessoa que vai me dar Sensação .  
pronto , como diz meu filho Edward : QUE PENSAMENTO GAY .

Dou uma risada , quando de repente a voz de Aro me desperta dos meus pensamentos  
-Carlisle ? ouviu o que eu disse , meu caro ? - sorrindo malicioso

-Desculpe ... O que disse mesmo? – olho de lado para Victoria e vejo ela me avaliando e sorrindo . Porra, só me falta essa agora. O plano do Aro esta dando certo . q ótimo! ¬¬

- Carlisle, eu falei pra você e a Dra. Denali ficarem hoje na ala das Crianças . Hoje é dia que vem pessoas de fora aqui ajudar e até brincar com elas e quem melhor do que vocês dois pra isso , não é ? – suspiro e passo as mãos no rosto

- Claro sem problema algum, hoje Alice disse que ia vir aqui com uma amiga da Faculdade contar historia pras Crianças. – Sorri orgulhoso, souber criar meus filhos. Sempre ajudando os outros e fazendo caridades.

-Será um Prazer passar o dia hoje cuidando das crianças com o – Victoria disse me olhando de um modo que sinceramente me deu medo. Parecia que ia me estuprar. o_o  
e ainda frisando bem a palavra PRAZER.  
Engoli em seco, olhei pra Aro em busca de socorro , mas o Desgraçado só deu uma risadinha e ainda completou  
-Pronto ! Resolvido. Podem ir, as pessoas já estão lá com as crianças. – depois voltou a atenção pros papeis sobre a sua mesa num sinal claro que deveríamos sair.  
Me levantei e sai da sala quando sinto meu braço ser agarrado por alguém , quando olho , Adivinha quem era ?

- Dr. Cullen, gostaria de Almoçar comigo? Depois de cuidarmos das crianças - Ela disse tentando soar sexy e piscando tanto eu não sabia se era algum tic ou cisco.

_Pensa rápido Carlisle , pensa_

- Ahn... Me Desculpe, mas não vai ser possível, vou almoçar com minha Filha e sua Amiga. – Dei um breve sorriso

- Ah ! tudo bem então ... Vamos ? – Saiu andando na frente pisando duro , decepcionada e com raiva.  
Suspirei e fui logo atrás dela , chegando a ala infantil do hospital.

Escuto risadas , vozes de familiares com seus filhos ou até netos . Vou sorrindo e andando pelos corredores , é lindo o que fazem pelas crianças aqui .  
Mas uma voz me faz Congelar no corredor , era uma voz sexy e um pouco rouca , tinha um toque de inocência.  
Fui ate a porta no final do corredor que estava entre aberta e vi a criatura mais linda , Jamais tinha visto uma mulher daquelas .

Branca , Cabelos longos que iam quase ate o quadril cor de Mogno , sedoso e o corpo , deus , que corpo , Usava uma calça jeans apertada , uma regata preta que acentuava a sua cor de porcelana e que deixava os seios mais empinados  
... seios redondos ... que eu adoraria provar o gosto...

_Meu deus_ , eu estava completamente duro por aquela mulher , em pleno CORREDOR INFANTIL .

Ela estava sentada no chão , com crianças em volta . ela contava uma Historinha . Ela sorria de um modo tao meigo e sincero,

e foi ai que prestei atenção naqueles lábios de tamanhos perfeitos , vermelhinhos , me deu uma vontade louca de beija-la e morder sua boca ... imagina essa boca em volta do meu pau, enquanto fodo essa boquinha linda dela...PARE CARLISLE .  
JESUS eu não me reconhecia mais. Balancei a cabeça e voltei a prestar atenção nela e não nesses pensamentos sujos. Mas era impossível, só havia um modo de descreve-la:** PERFEITA.**

Quando terminou a historinha, ergueu os olhos no canto da sala e pude ver seus olhos de um Chocolate profundo. ela. E ai vi Alice andando pra chegar ao seu lado ... perai ,**_ ALICE ?! ... DEUS É A AMIGA DA MINHA FILHA ._**

* * *

então esse capitulo explica a parte em que ele "viu " a nossa Belinha a um tempo já kkkkkk  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah esperooo q esteja bom esse capitulo, escrevi correndo kkk  
qualquer erro, me perdoem .

E mais uma vez : **AnnaCaroll** _SUA LINDA ! KKKK obrigada pelas reviews minha flor. _  
_e por isso postei esse capitulo hoje . ia ser so no sabado.. mas ai vi sua review e resolvi postar *u*_

Beijos Doces a todos (as)  
e Mereço Reviews né ?  
*olhinhos Alice * kk s2


	5. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3  
**

**_POV_ Carlisle_**

NÃO !  
NÃO !  
NÃO !

Eu sai de lá correndo e fui pra minha sala, passei as mãos no cabelos e fechei os olhos  
Deus , eu não podia estar nesse estado por aquela menina , pelo pouco que Alice me contou aquela menina se chama Isabella e tem a mesma idade de minha filha !  
Abri os olhos e olhei pra protuberância em minhas calças, me apertei por cima da calça e acabei gemendo com o contato . Voltei a fechar os olhos e lembrei-me daquela pequena tentação ... isso !É isso que ela é pra mim, uma tentação.

Abro minhas calças e começo a me tocar, me lembrando de cada detalhe daquela Menina-Mulher... daquela boca vermelhinha com aqueles lábios grossos... feitos para serem mordidos e chupados bem devagar ... aqueles seios redondos, não muito grandes mas no tamanho certinho das minhas mãos ...  
Acabo gemendo mais alto e movimentando minha mao no meu pau mais rápido.

-Ah! Isabella ... Isso minha Menina .–Não me contive e a imaginei de quatro debruçada em minha mesa , enquanto puxo seus cabelos com um pouco de força e meto bem fundo nela.

-ISABELLA! – gemendo o nome dela alto, eu gozo em minha mao . abro os olhos ofegante e olho pro meu pau, agora flácido na minha mao , suspiro e pego uma camiseta qualquer minha dentro da sala e me limpo.

Isso , Carlisle, voltou a ficar se masturbando como um maldito adolescente virgem !

Mal volto a me sentar e escuto alguém bater a porta. Suspiro  
-Entre!.

-Papai? – Alice coloca a cabeça pra dentro da sala sorridente.- desculpe vir aqui sem avisar,mas não achei Angela então... O senhor quer almoçar comigo hoje ?

Olhei pra ela e quando ia responder me lembrei de Isabella. E Agora? Será que ela ia junto?  
Deus! Se ela estiver eu não irei, essa diaba me tira do serio.

-Er... Filha, Claro, mas... E a sua amiga? Ela não ai almoçar com a gente? – evitando os olhos de Alice, vou tirando o jaleco e guardando minhas coisas.

-Belinha? Não, ela vai almoçar com o chato do James. Odeio esse garoto, fica querendo roubar minha amiga de mim. - diz com uma voz raivosa e de braços cruzados

Dou uma risada, impossível ficar serio com a carinha emburrada da minha filha.  
Mas isso não me impede de pensar: _Que Diabos seria James? Algum Namorado?_  
só de imaginar ela com namorado , me deu uma onde de raiva tão grande que cerrei os punhos .

-Pai ? O Senhor estar bem? – Balanço a cabeça, respiro fundo, me obrigo a relaxar. Afinal ela não é nada além de amiga de minha filha.

-Sim, querida. Vamos almoçar –. Sorrindo alegremente Alice me abraça e saímos juntos da minha sala, indo em direção a lanchonete do hospital.

- Papai, er... O senhor ficaria bravo, se eu chamasse a Belinha pra passar o Ação de Graças com a gente? – Olhei pra Alice em minha frente sentada com aquela carinha de cachorrinho que ela sabe fazer muito bem desde criança.

Bebi um pouco do suco que sobrou, depois do nosso almoço  
-Claro filha, se ela quiser e a família dela não se opor. Pode sim, mas pensei que você iria ficar um pouco com sua Mãe, querida.

-aaaaaah pai, você sabe como minha mãe é um pé no saco né? Fala sério. Prefiro passar com o senhor e se a bellinha quiser, com ela também. - com um sorriso contagiante de Alice foi impossível ficar preocupado com o fato de Isabella ficar no mesmo Comodo que eu .

-Tudo bem então, pelo o que vi, a sua amiga parece ser uma boa menina e adoraria ter vocês duas no Ação de Graças comigo.- Sorri pra ela , mas quando a olhei , franzi o cenho .- Algo errado? ALICE?

Ela estava lá parada de boca aberta, simplesmente me olhando

-Pai, ahn... Onde o senhor viu a Bellinha? Porque eu nunca apresentei vocês dois

-E-eu... ahn... A vi, quando eu tava lá na ala infantil. Eu passei p-por um corredor e meio.. que a vi , sabe ? ... Você estava lá ... E-então deduzi ser ela .- a olhei nervoso , e sentindo meu rosto quente. não acreditando que gaguejei e ainda** COREI** . puta que pariu , ela vai desconfiar.

- Hummmm... Bom, pelo menos agora o senhor já sabe quem é. Vou indo pai ,vou falar pra Belinha que você a deixou ir passar o dia de Graças com a gente- ela me diz Sorrindo maliciosa, levantamos ao mesmo tempo .

eu totalmente sem graça e ela rindo, nos abraçamos e dei um beijo em sua testa

-Se cuida Bebe.- prendendo o riso porque sei que ela odeia ser chamada assim.

-Tchau Pai.- me deu um beijo no rosto e saiu resmungando por eu ter chamado ela de bebe

Voltei pra minha sala, pensando sobre o nosso almoço. Será que ela esta desconfiada ? Porque daquele sorrisinho Malicioso ?  
Fui tirado de meus pensamentos com o celular tocando, olhei no visor e já abri um sorrisão .

-Oi Meu Garoto !- atendi rindo

_-Xiii o Velho andou rasgando algumas calcinhas das enfermeiras , ein ._ –Riu Edward do outro lado. Enquanto eu estava gargalhando

- Olha o respeito Moleque, mas me diz o que fez o Sr. Me ligar hoje ?

_-Ué não posso mais ligar pra conversar com meu velho?_  
-

Edward...- Já estava impaciente, porque conheço o filho que tenho, ele não me ligaria pro celular, se não fosse algo urgente ou pedir dinheiro.

_- Ta, Ta, Então ... Pai,o senhor sabe que eu já acabei a faculdade , e já , meio que consegui um emprego em um ótimo hospital e tals ..._

-Edward... fale logo o que quer , meu filho .

_- Ta . O emprego é no seu hospital e gostaria de saber se teria algum problema eu ir morar com você._

* * *

LINDAS DE BONITAS ! kkkkk  
voltii .-.  
desculpe o "sumiço" mas entrei de Férias, e meus amigos cismaram q isso quer dizer q sou 24hrs deles.  
ai ja viu ... então, como promessa pelo sumiço, pretendo colocar mais 3 cap. essa semana . aah e outra coisa, eu troquei meu nome.. Era emily, mas optei por Lolita Valentina!  
_=/_

**Lu**_: aaaaaaaaah eu tbm Shippo mtuu eles... alem do ser A.Q.U.I.L.O né baby kkkkk e vou continuar sim amora_

**Viola Black** _: Minha FoFA! prometo atualizar todos os dias, mas é que as vezes a criatividade meio q se perde kkkk e eu tbm ocupadinha em off ... ficou meio dificil.  
mas voltei e prometo atualizar e JURO q no proximo capitulo voces vao rir mtu com o James.  
kkkkk_

**Annacaroll**_ : Eu nunca me canso de te agradecer por comentar e me fazerr mtu feliz com reviews amore ... e sem duvida Logico q pode me chamar de amiga ! *u*_

Querida, o senhor Delicia ai , vai ficar cada vez mais HOT kkkkk c:  
aaaah e o Edward... digamos... que NAO será o UNICO a dar trabalho ´pro Dr. Delicia ...  
Alem do que ... voces irão , AMAR o james . kkkkkkkk juro e rir demais .

_**Reviews ? *u* **_


	6. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4  
**

**POV_ Bella.**  
_Dias atuais..._

Depois de Resolver o assunto "Ação de Graças" com dona Reneé, essa que me esculachou por avisar quase em cima da hora, total exagero, mas tudo bem, ela finalmente liberou eu passar esse dia com e Alice.  
Sai do nosso dormitório, rumo a lanchonete encontrar James e desabafar sobre isso .

-Bom dia Isa ! Ta taooo gostosa hoje ein, tchutchuca

e quem poderia me chamar assim a essa hora da manhã? Ein , ein ? JAMES.  
essa bicha nervosa .  
isso ai gente , essa delicia de homem : Branquinho, com músculos proporcionais , cabelos loiros naturais , um T-A-N-Q-U-I-N-H-O que meu deus , com um sorriso de fazer calcinhas molharem,. É um belo de um GAY. Enquanto meninas na nossa faculdade morrem pra ficar com ele , ele tenta roubar os seus namorados. Vê se pode

- Oiiie meu amor! Eu sei baby, e você seu promiscuo, esta de tão bom humor Por... ? .- Rindo, engatei meu braço no dele e entramos juntos na lanchonete.

-Hummm... Não sou promiscuo não Ta Dona Isabella, só gosto de fornecer meu corpo por um bem maior .- sentou-se do meu lado , dando aquele sorriso de cafajeste dele

- Ai James , se fosse gostasse do que tenho ... Eu te estuprava aqui mesmo.- prendendo o riso ao ver a cara de espanto dele , mordi o lábio e ainda pisquei

- Ta na merda mesmo ein minha filha . Ta ate me querendo. - gargalhando continua. - Agora falando serio, porque essa carinha de preocupada?  
Suspirei, mexendo nervosa na toalha da mesa, despejei de uma vez

-Alice me chamou pra passar a Ação de graças com ela e o .  
Esperei ele falar algo, mais depois de alguns minutos, resolvi olhar. Ele estava com os olhos arregalados e a boca tão aberta que achei de tivesse um troço atrás de mim, ainda olhei, mas não tinha nada.

-James ? James? .- balancei a mão na frente do seu rosto e estalei os dedos.

- Isabella, por favor, me diz que a Alice me ama e que eu também posso passar o dia de Graças com vocês? Por favor, NECESSITO ficar no mesmo ambiente que aquele DEUS!

- James , tem certeza que você esta bem ? Do que você esta falando? e desista , Alice acho que te odeia . Mas ainda não sei bem não. - James delicado que só ele , agarrou meu braço e ainda me sacudiu . Vê se pode

- ISABELA, VOCE SABE QUEM É O DR. CULLEN? É SIMPLESMENTE O HOMEN MAIS PERFEITO QUE EU JÁ VI. UM PECADO, DELICIOSO QUE SÓ ELE. POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR... DÊ PRA ELE! POR FAVOR, BELINHA, PRECISO SABER QUE MINHA MELHOR AMIGA DEU PRA UM HOMEN GOSTOSO! .- todo mundo estava olhando pra gente, provavelmente pensando o que os dois retardados estavam falando.

- James, pelo amor de Deus, fale baixo... E não vou dar por senhor Cullen né , seu louco . ELE É PAI da minha melhor amiga . e nem sei se ele é isso tudo ai mesmo , nunca o vi .  
e aprenda a parar de ser escandalosa, Jamie . – aaaah como eu esperava, ele fechou a boca, morrendo de raiva por chama-lo de Jamie. Mas fechou u_ú

- Isa , sua vaca , não me chama de Jamie aqui , merda. Se alguém ouvir, vão me chamar assim o resto do ano todo. E como que você ainda não vou o Sr. Cullen?  
Você não é BFF da Alice? .- ironizou, como sempre, quando o assunto é Alice.

Eu ainda não intendi o porquê deles, não se gostarem, mas...  
Emm, diz que são ciúmes, mas acho que não é isso não. Ciúmes logo DE MIM? Fala sério, se nem o Emmett que é meu irmão, não tem ciúmes, logos meus dois melhores amigos irão ter ? aff.

- e o quê que tem? Somos bff, mas ainda não conheci o , porque a Alice disse que ele quase nunca tem nem tempo de ver os filhos direito, imagine de conhecer os amigos deles. Ser Medico é difícil, James, Ainda mais ele que é cirurgião. - bebi um gole do chocolate quente que nos tínhamos pedido. - E você, porque não gosta da Alice?

- Não é que eu não goste... Veja bem, mas é que ela gosta de TODA a sua atenção, ela não gosta de dividir, e eu também não gosto. Mas prometo tentar me dar bem com ela, mas se ela vier com aquelas gracinhas dela de novo, eu vou dar uns tapa nela. - com os braços cruzados e um bico maior que o mundo, James saiu da lanchonete e me deixou sozinha.

Mas foi impossível não rir, lembrando da primeira "briga" dele e da Alice , logo quando cheguei na faculdade e fizemos amizades .  
James foi meu primeiro amigo aqui , porque cursamos Jornalismo juntos , e foi com James que fui na primeira festa da Facul, e lá que conheci a Alice , estudante de moda com carinha de Fadinha : cabelos negros ate os ombros todo repicado , com um vestido rosa CHOQUE , pulando em minha direção e me abraçando , dizendo que eu era sua Colega de Quarto .  
Em menos de 3 hrs , eu e ela viramos praticamente irmãs , tínhamos tudo em comum e ai já viu né ? ! Muita Alice e pouco James. Eu realmente AMO esse dois, mas James por mais gay q ele seja, ele ainda é um homem. E eu tinha timidez demais... Então sobrou pra Alice preencher essa parte na amizade.  
Até o dia que James ficou muito aborrecido e falou um monte de merda pra Alice  
ai me vem essa coisa linda de Deus e me diz pra ele:" Olha só garoto, não tô nem ai se ela te conheceu primeiro. dane-se , ela é MINHA melhor amiga , quer você queira ou não .  
Então ou aceita isso e fica de boa ou VAZA . Entendeu ? "  
é .. Também nunca tinha visto esse lado da Alice... Mas quando ela fica com raiva da nisso ai.

Enfim... Foi a partis dai que a coisa desandou e eles se odeiam, e eu? aaah eu tenho q me dividir em duas pra eles .  
Acabando de beber meu chocolate quente, totalmente relaxada, olho pro relógio do meu celular e me desespero quando vejo a maldita data de hoje.  
Merda, Merda, Merda  
é hoje que o Pai da Alice vem aqui falar comigo sobre o dia de Graças.

Levantei correndo da lanchonete indo em direção dos dormitórios, mas piso dentro do nosso quarto , quando Alice vem com tudo e me arrasta porta a fora

- Poxa , Bellinha , meu papy vem hoje aqui e você vai e me atrasa ein ? Humpf ... Vamos logo que ele esta lá em Baixo no pátio esperando a gente . – e nisso ela me "arrasta" lá pro pátio

- a-Alice? Tem certeza ? tô nervosa de conhecer seu pai sabe amiga .- mordi o lábio nervosa e olhando entre os carros pra ver se via alguém parecido com a Alice

- iiiih começa não ! já disse que ele te acha legal , agora para de neura e não me deixe nervosa também não .- pego nas minhas mãos e foi me arrastando até o pátio procurando seu pai, enquanto eu ficava olhando qualquer pessoa que passava pela gente.

E foi quando eu** O Vi**. Deus, o que era aquele homem? Eu juro, nunca tinha visto alguém ficar tão gostoso encostado em um carro, continuei olhando na maior cara de pau, vendo cada detalhe daquele corpo perfeito e quando chego nos olhos, foi impossível não ofegar, ELE estava me olhando. ME OLHANDO.  
Alice continuava me puxando pelas mãos, completamente alheia a troca de olhares que estava acontecendo entre mim e aquele_ Deus.  
_Ele era simplesmente lindo com aquele cabelos castanhos quase um dourado, alto, musculoso, olhos cor de mel... Que me olhavam intensamente.  
Eu estava tão concentrada em olhar pra ele que tarde demais percebi Alice me levando na SUA direção.

Arregalei os olhos e abri a boca pra tentar dizer algo, mas era tarde demais e já estávamos em frente a ele.  
Eu ouvi Alice dizendo algo, mas não consegui prestar a atenção porque nesse momento eu via um lento sorriso surgindo em seu rosto e foi inevitável não sorrir de volta, até que Alice disse algo que atraiu bastante minha atenção

- Então Belinha, esse é o meu pai. – ela me olhou com um delicado sorriso – Pai, essa é minha melhor amiga e colega de quarto que tanto lhe falei a Isabella.

-Bella. - respondi no automático, não tive outra reação a não ser essa.

-Prazer, Isabella – falou ele numa voz rouca e firme, e me olhou de cima a baixo de um modo que me deixou com as pernas moles...

Foi nesse momento que percebi uma coisa:_ Carlisle Cullen será a minha perdição. A mais deliciosa e perigosa perdição._

Ele estendeu uma mão em minha direção e no automático estiquei a minha também, mas no momento em que nossas mão se tocaram, eu senti um pequeno choque e um formigamento delicioso, me arrepiei toda, e ele percebeu porque riu baixinho e levou minha mão até a seus lábios e deu um suave beijo na mesma . Ainda olhando em meus olhos, ele falou com Alice  
- Então, querida... Você me disse que a Isabella, não queria ir porque estava com medo de nos atrapalhar? .- Alice, essa praga, riu alto e balançou a cabeça confirmando  
Eu vermelha feito um tomate , mordendo meu lábio.

-Desculpe Sr. Cullen, mas é que como Ação de graças normalmente se comemora em família, eu fiquei meio sem graça de aparecer. Já que o senhor com certeza ira passar com seus filhos.

Sorrindo torto e olhando minha boca, ele chega mais perto de mim  
-Não será incomodo algum, Isabella. Só iremos passar Eu, você e Alice o Ação de Graças.  
Meu filho Edward, irá passar com sua mãe em Chicago.

-a-ah ... t-tu-tudo bem então.- mais vermelha ainda por gaguejar

- Então, já que estamos resolvidos, preciso voltar ao Hospital. .- Abraçando Alice e dando um beijo em sua testa , ele se despede .- Tchau Querida , te amo .  
- Também te amooo PAPY ! .- pulando e abraçando ele, Alice se despede.  
Acabo rindo, Alice nem pra se despedir é discreta, ainda sorrindo , ele se vira pra mim e também me puxa pra um abraço  
fiquei tensa , mas relaxo no momento em que sinto seus braços fortes em torno de minha cintura e abraço ele pelos ombros , me arrepiando toda quando ele diz baixinho no meu ouvido com uma voz rouca

-Tchau ,Isabella. Estou Ansioso pra passar o Ação de graças com você. – e me dando um beijo na bochecha, bem próximo a boca, diga-se de passagem, (_ graças a deus ele é grande e cobriu a visão disso , de Alice )_. Se despediu, entrou em seu carro e se foi .  
E eu? Eu fiquei com cara de idiota, olhando o carro dele, sumir de vista, quando Alice passa a mão em frente a minha cara

-Bella ? Ta viva, Mulher?.- com a maior cara de interrogação do mundo pra mim, Alice conseguiu me tirar seu pai dos pensamentos

- Ahh , desculpe amiga , me distrai ... Mas o que foi?

- Hum... Vi que você e o meu pai se deram bem né? .- Avaliando minha reação, ela sorriu maliciosa. Maldita mania de corar

- ahn... É , ele é bem legal. Gostei dele sim amiga. - Sorri tentando aparentar não estar nervosa, e vermelha feito um pimentão, disfarcei e comecei a voltar ao nosso dormitório. Mas logico que ela não iria me deixar escapar assim né? Senão não seria Alice Cullen.

- Eu vi a troca de olhares de vocês... Achei fofo. Faz certo tempo que meu pai não olha assim pra alguém..- eu acho que os meus olhos estavam saltando da cara , mas ela nem se abalou e continuou .- e não faça essa cara, que também nunca vi você olhar assim pra ninguém. Mas deixa pra lá, pelo menos agora vamos passar o Ação de Graças JUNTAS!

E pulando, ela me abraçou e me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha e correu em direção da Lanchonete, onde de relance, vi Jasper sentado.  
Ainda em choque continuei parada alguns minutos pensando sobre o que Alice disse sobre ele não olhar mais "daquele jeito" pra alguém a algum tempo.  
Balançando minha cabeça, voltei pro nosso dormitório pegar meu material e ir pra aula porque já estava mais do que atrasada.  
Depois pensaria no , porque tô sentindo que esse Ação de Graças, vai dar merda.

* * *

_**aaaaaaaaaaaah ai esta o James que eu prometi ! **_  
_**e ja vou dando outra dica : Carlisle nao será o unico que vai desejar o corpo NÚ de bella kkkkkk. vai ter ... digamos mais ... 2 concorrentes.**_

_**Gente vou tentar postar mais capitulos antes do natal, aproveitar que minha criatividade esta a mil kkkk **_  
_**pretendo postar mais 2 cap. antes do Natal **_

**Viola Black**:_ Aah amore, eu troquei de nome pq minha mae e minhas primas, cismaram que Lolita Valentina era mais "Bonito e chamoso " do que Emily . kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Lolita realmente parece Pedofilo. Pai amado, agora que reparei kkkkkk _  
_iii o tio Carl ainda vai resolver mtaaa "coisa" dele sozinho xD_  
_e o Edward vai dar um certo trabalho... mas o segundo concorrente... UMHUM , esse sim vai pertubar bonitinho esse casal lindo . s2 _

**Annacaroll** :_ Amigaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! *-* ... o edward vai entrar na jogada e o negocio vai FERVER kkkkkk Amr vou tentar ´postar antes do Natal... mas em todo caso mtu mtu Obrigada e que voce e sua familia tambem tenham mtas felicidades neste natal e ganhe mtus presentes lindooooos c: e mta paz ! o/ _

**Lorena** : _oooooown Obrigada amore *u* ... é mtu bom saber que você gostou ! s2 _**  
**

**E gente que lê mas nao manda reviews , faz isso nao ='(**  
**Vocês nao sabem o quanto eu fico alegre e me da mais vontade ainda de postar pra voces que comentam ! **

**E como nao sei se vou conseguir mesmo postar antes do Natal ... FELIZ NATAL A TODOS**

(**_principalmente as minhas lindas que sempre estao comentando e me deixando feliz : Viola, Annacaroll, Lorena_********)!**

QUE VOCES TENHAM PAZ E MTAS FELICIDADES NESSE DIA , M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-O COM SUA FAMILIA E AMIGOS ! e tambem ganhem presentes ;P

_Beijos & Reviews ? _


	7. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5 **

Graças a ficar pensando no que me atrasei pra entrar na aula. Inferno, o cara não é nada meu e já esta atrapalhando meu raciocínio.  
Depois de tomar um esporro do professor, que me ama muito, na frente da turma, fui me sentar ao lado de James.

- Atrasada , Dona Isabella ? ou devo dizer , Senhora Cullen ? .- sussurrando a ultima parte no meu ouvido , quase que eu deixo cair meu material no chão.

-Ta maluco , James ? tirou essa merda de onde ? .- me viro de frente pra ele e o vejo se prendendo pra não dar uma gargalhada bem alta no meio da sala.

- iiiih Neurótica, eu tava só brincando. Mas pela sua cara vermelha e sua quase tremedeira ai nas mãos, já vi que não estou tãoo errado assim. Conte-me como foi ver hoje o Dr. Gostosão. - e fazendo a expressão mais angelical possível , ele apoia os rosto nos braços cruzados sobre a mesa e me fita .  
A única coisa que faço pra ele é minha cara de interrogação , porque EU NÃO CONTEI a ele que ia ver o hoje . então como diabos ele sabia ?

-Querida, eu soube pela Alice .- cara de desgosto ao pronunciar o nome dela .- fui perguntar porque da sua demora e ela me disse . e que historia é essa de ein ?

-Caralho, eu disse em voz alta ?.- depois de uma gargalhada do James e um olhar feio do professor , essa peste responde.

-Disse meu amor, ain Bella hoje você ta muito tapadinha. Bora, Bora, me conte T.U.D.I.N.H.O.

- hãn... Ele é bem simpático... Muito educado... .- totalmente corada, começo a copiar minha matéria, só esperando o tabefe do James, porque sei muito bem que não era exatamente isso que ele queria saber.

-Isabella, por favor. Me diz que isso não era o que você ia dizer dele ? .- apertando a ponta do Nariz, James me olhava serio, quem não conhece ele ia pensar que REALMENTE estava com ódio mortal de mim.

-Mas que inferno James? O que você quer que eu diga? Ein? Que ele é gostoso, delicioso? Que só o olhar dele me deixou completamente molhada? Ou que o fato dele ter sussurrado no meu ouvido quase me fez gozar em pleno pátio? .- coloquei as mãos no rosto , eu deveria estar um pimentão , mas não podia olhar nem pro James e nem pra ninguém depois de falar isso.

- Ele sussurrou no seu ouvido? Aaaah sua diaba, como foi isso? Me conte Belinhaaaaa .- e usando o apelido que Alice me deu, ele agarrou meu braço e deu uma leve sacudida .- conta por favor vai ..

-De tudo o que eu falei você só prestou atenção nisso ? NISSO ?

-aaaah Isabella , você ficar molhada por causa da voz dele ou ate do charme . não me impressiona , porque sejamos sinceros, você anda a um bommmm tempo sem dar um tapa na aranha né ... eu tô surpreso de você não ter estuprado ele .

Depois do "_Tapa na aranha_" eu fiquei de boca aberta , e nem ouvi direito o que ele disse depois . Mas , ele estava certo. Eu já estava sem fazer sexo a um ano . Depois de ter minha primeira vez (nem tão boa assim) com Mike , eu depois namorei Jacob . ESSE sim me deu prazer, mas também não foi aquiloooo de me deixar sem andar . Mas depois desse tempo todo, eu realmente quase estuprei o .

-Pai amado, quase que eu o estuprei James. .- mordi o lábio e olhei pra ele.- será que tô virando uma maluca , só por estar sem sexo um tempo ?  
Passando as mãos no meu cabelo, James tentou me acalmar

-Relaxa, meu amor. Isso é normal, você não anda regando seu jardim. Por isso ta nesse fogo todo

Até pensei em mandar ele a merda, por usar outro termo sem noção pra falar sobre a minha "falta de sexo" , mas o sinal do termino da aula soou, e todos levantaram arrumando e recolhendo os matérias . E foram pras suas outras aulas. Mas como minhas próximas turmas eram diferentes das turmas do James, a gente não se viu mais, até o final de todas as aulas.

No Horário de saída, o encontrei no corredor e sai braços dados com o James pro pátio.

-Cadê a anã da sua amiguinha? Milagre ela não estar colada com você já. - Soltando o veneno, James olhou pros lados a procurando

-Ela deve estar com o Jasper, aquele aluno de Direito. Eles andam um grude, mas declarar que é bom. NADA.

-Hum... Então querida, eu estava pensando que já que a sua fêmea esta ocupada com o esquisito dela, vamos ao cinema? Faz tanto tempooo que eu não vejo um filme que preste!  
Olhei pro relógio do celular, é realmente esta cedo e eu também não vejo filme a um bom tempo.

-Vamos, só deixa eu ir la nos dormitórios e guardar o material e nos já vamos. Ok ? .- perguntei fazendo biquinho que a Alice me ensinou , sei que o james nunca resiste.

-Tá , chata. Vai logo , 5 minutinhosssss . .- e depois de dizer isso, o bonito colocou os seus óculos escuros, cruzou os braços e ficou com a maior cara de mal.  
Antes de me afastar, é logicooo que eu tinha que provocar o James.  
-Se continuar nessa pose, as meninas vão cair em cima.

Rindo, corri pro dormitório, mas não sem antes escutar o comentário dele.  
-Ecaaaaa, SUA NOGENTA. AGORA VOU JOGAR ESSE OCULOS FORA.

Ainda rindo, cheguei ao meu quarto , guardei o material e dei uma olhadinha pelo quarto. É realmente a Alice deve estar muitoo entusiasmada com o Jasper. Nem sinal dela até agora  
Aproveitei e troquei de roupa, coloquei um vestidinho com um decote V lilás e uma sapatilha preta de lacinho, e uma jaquetinha jeans escura . Fui ao banheiro e peguei duas mechas do cabelo e prendi atrás , dando um ar romântico e passei um gloss rapidinho, peguei o celular e mandei uma mensagem avisando a Alice onde eu ia , pra ela não surtar.  
rindo baixo , desci correndo pra encontrar com o James .  
e o vejo impaciente de um lado a outro no pátio

-Psiuuuuu, Gatinhoo ! .- mandei beijo e pisquei , mas acabei falhando em tentar ser sexy com a cara de nojo dele , e ri muito alto

- Cachorra, sabia que tu ia demorar. Vamos logo antes que eu desista de ir ...e acho bom irmos ver um filme de terror. E afinal porque você esta tão "romântica" com essa roupinha?

-Quis ser feminina no modelito uma vez na vida, pode não , porra ? .- depois de uns 5 minutos gargalhando a mula, ops , James resolveu abrir a porta do carro dele pra mim

-Bora logo pro cinema... Você me mata de rir bellinha. - entramos em seu carro e fomos em direção do cinema , rindo , zuando um com a cara do outro e cantando Call Me Maybe

**POV_ Alice**

Suspirei feliz, levantei um pouco a cabeça e olhei pro Jasper, Meu lindinhoo que estava dormindo depois de passarmos a tarde toda ... Você sabe;)

Rindo baixinho, levantei com cuidado para não acorda-lo e fui até minha calça que estava jogada no chão próxima da cama e procurei meu celular. Ia começar hoje o meu plano: _Bellinha como madrasta._  
Quando vi o sms da belinha , mordi os lábios pra reprimir uma risada mais alta. Ela estava facilitando e muito a minhaaaa vida. Disquei os números já conhecido e fiquei só esperando atender.

-_Oiiie, Minha princesa._

-Oiiie Papai! Esta ocupado?

_-Não querida, por quê? Aconteceu algo?_

-Não, não ... Gostaria de saber se o senhor não gostaria de ir comigo ao cinema? Faz tantos anos que a gente não faz mais programas de pai e filha ... .- Pedi ao senhor Carlisle com uma vozinha manhosa

-_Oh minha filha... Logico que gostaria de ir com você ao cinema. Passo ai pra te buscar em 10 minutos._

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AH papaiiiiii , te amo te amo te amooo ... Oks Oks, vou te esperar. BEIJOSSSS

- _Também te amo princesa._- meu papys falou rindo .

Depois de desligar , acordei o Jasper com beijinhos e o avisei que iria sair com meu pai ao cinema.

-Alice, será que a Bella vai gostar disso? Esse seu plano pode dar errado, meu amor

-Eu vi o jeito que eles se olharam Jasper, e vai dar tudo certo.- dei mais uns beijinhos nele, catei minhas roupas e fui rumo ao meu dormitório me arrumar e colocar o meu plano em ação.

_Isabella Marie Swan , você não sabe ainda, Mas será a minha Madrasta... ou melhor BOADRASTA_

* * *

**__****Annacaroll**: _Sim, James gay o/ kkkkkkkkk James foi inspirado em um amigo meu ! E sim, 3 disputarão o s2 da Belinha : Carls... Edward ... X. O proximo será surpresinha _  
_e a coisa vai dar uma esquentada no cinema kkkkkkk Alice nao vai dar mole nao . _

**Viola Black** : _AAAh amor, eu sempre vi o James como gay... não sei porque '-' ... e o Carl nao vai mais brincar tãooo sozinho assim ... ainda vai ne ... mas em algumas outras ele tera uma ajudinha._

**Lorena:**_ que bom que gostou , linda ! *u*_

**Liah:**_ Vou continuar sim amore kkk *u*_

**Então gente, gostaram desse capitulo ? eu sei que demorei pakas pra postar esse capitulo kkk mas foi epoca de festas, bagunça . criatividade tambem nao estava ajudando , ai ja viu né  
Espero que gostem ein ... e aos fantasminhas , comentemmmm ... eu nao mordo ;D kkkk  
e obrigada as lindas que comentaram, adoro voces. s2**

Reviews ? 


	8. Pequeno Aviso

Oiie gente! Eu sei bem como "avisos" são chatos e tals, mas graças a uma review ai é que resolvi voltar.  
O problema de eu ter parado de escrever foram os seguintes: Faltas de Reviews e desanimo.  
uma foi consequência da outra

Para os que estão lendo minha historia, já aviso: I'M BACK ! kkkkkkkkkkkkkk ta ta, parei. Agora é serio mesmo, essa semana já posto logo dois capitulos. Já estou com um pela metade e estou fazendo com cuidado e devagar, por que estou com uns probleminhas de saúde e é complicado ficar digitando sem parar no pc... até esse domingo vocês terão novidades na historia e capítulos maiores kkk promessa o/

E gostaria de agradecer a fofaa mais linda desse mundo que graças a essa reviews dela que voltei

**Larax**, _sua linda prometo sim continuar a historia e vou seguir seu conselho fofa...Muito obrigada mesmo !_

Bom, então é isso gente ! Beijão e até amanha ;)


End file.
